Mi declaración de amor
by selenejm
Summary: Después de la pelea que Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi sensei sostuvieron con Sasuke luego que este matara a Danzo, Sakura habia caido en depresión ella no podía creer que Sasuke el chico por quien estaba profundamente enamorada tanto tiempo haya intentado matarla dos veces en esa ocasión, se sentía decepcionada, triste y no sabia que hacer, pero Kakashi estaria ahi para consolarla


Buneo este es mi primer fic, lo hice con mucho entusiasmo, adem s que estoy trabajando en una historia original mia, tengo poco tiempo de escribir asi que este es mi primer proyecto de prueba, asi que por favor diganme si la historia les gust o si hay que mejorarla, de antemano Gracias por leer XD

como decirte que me he enamorado de ti...

Sakura a pesar de ser una de las kunoichis mas fuertes e inteligentes de la aldea, alumna de la quinta Hokage y ademas una de la ninjas m dicos m s significativas de su generacion, quien se gano el respeto y la admiracion de todos en la aldea ayudando a muchas personas heridas en el hospital durante la invasi n de pain, no se veia a si misma de esa manera, ella sumida en la trizteza de saber que Sasuke se uni a los Akasuki y al recordar que este no dudo ni por un k moemnto en la matarla que sino hubiera sido por Kakashi que la salvo, ella ahorita no estaria para contarlo se sentia sola, vacia sin la esperanza de ver a su amado por el que habia esperado y llorado tanto cada vez mas se sentia despreciada como si ellas no valiera, habia perdido la f en si misma, pero se hac a la fuerte para no mostrar a Naruto ni a los demas su sufrimiento, sin embargo habia alguien que sin lugar a dudas se habia dado cuenta de esa deprecion por la que pasaba Sakura y era Kakashi Hatake, aunque no pareciera l se preopcupaba por ella y no queria que siguiera sintiendose asi de mal..

una noche la encontr en una banca sentada con la mirada baja y un semblante trite y pensativo, Kakashi que todas las noches solia caminar por ese lado se vio extra ado al ver Sakura de esa manera, ya que siempre la veia alegre y llena de energia..

hola Sakura que haces sentada ahi? ya es muy noche no crees?- pregunt el sensei dirigiendose a hacia donde estaba sentada la kunoichi con una mano en el bolsillo mientras con la otra la saludaba y le regalaba una amable sonrrisa

-eh? Kakashi sensei, bueno yo.. no podia dormir asi que sali a tomar un poco de aire fresco-le respondi la ninja medico fingiendo una sonrrisa siempre hacia eso pues pensaba que la mejor manera de afrontar los problemas era con una sonrrisa aunque esta sea fingida como decia su compa ero Sai.

-veo que ultimamente no has sido t te sucede algo Sakura? o aun sigues asi por lo de Sasuje- volvi a preguntar Kakashi sentandose a su lado y trtando de entrar en confianza con la kunoichi para quiz asi ayudarla con un consejo, aunque en el interior de Kakashi no soportaba verla de asi porque l amaba a Sakura, pero no sab a como decirselo, porque tenia miedo de ser rechzado y perder su confianza.

bueno..Sasukue realmente queria matarme en esa ocacsion si no hubiera sio por usted Kakashi sensei yo no estuviera aqui-le respodi a su sensei mientras recordaba aquella escena que la entristecia..

ya veo.. s que tambien esto fue por culpa mia si yo hubiera estado mas pendiente e ustedes quiza esto se hubiera evitado-se reprocho el ninja viendo hacia la luna llena que brillaba aquella noche

pero Kakashi sensei no es culpa suya Sasuke ya habia tomado su descicion mucho antes nadie podria detenerlo adem s..- a lo que fue interrumpida por

pero yo te prommeti que las cosas volverian a hacer como antes y ahora solo han empeorado-dijo con un tono de culpabilidad, al oir esto la pelirosa se sorprendio tanto que sus ojos se abrieron como faros y clavo su vista fijamente hacia l, nunca pens que Kakashi se preocupara tanto por ella..

\- pero s que tu eres fuerte Sakura y has mejorado mucho en estos a os, no crees que es hora de pensar mas en ti?, no quiero que estes triste, tienes muchos amigos qeu se preocupan por ti, ademas...- par por un segundo- me tienes a mi- dijo sin voltear hacia la chica.  
Sakura al oir estas palabras finales de su sensei se sonrrojo y un poco confusa pregunt : -A usted Kakashi sensei?-la pelirosa qued viendo un poco extra ada a su sensei tenia una leve idea de lo que queria decir el ninja que copia, pero no queria malinterpretar las cosas.

-bueno, siempre he sabido que puedo contar con usted, no se a que viene eso que acaba de decir- le respondio la chica tratando de hacerse la que no entendia

-eh? bueno yo.. Sakura quiero decirte que- qued viendo fijamente a la chica que ten a en frente mientras en su mente dudaba de lo que iba a decir, sin embargo crey que talvez ese el momento para declararle sus sentimientos a Sakura- quiero que no sufras mas por Sasuke, Sakura... yo.. no s com decirtelo, pero me estoy enamorando de ti- le sgui diciendo. Kakashi no sabia si decircelo era lo correcto, pero l ya no podia seguir ocultando lo que sentia por que cada vez que la veia ten a su pecho unas ganas de besarla y su pecho se aceleraba cuando la tenia cerca, cuando la veia triste l queria consolarla, queria protegerla, queria cuidarla y queria ademas llenar sus dias de alegria, pero a pesar de todo l sab a que eso no ser a bien visto por los dem s en la aldea y aunque no sab a si ser a correspondido, al menos queria intentarlo.

Mientras tanto Sakura no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando le parecia irreal y al msimo tiempo confuso la declaraci n de Kakashi aquella noche desde cuando l tenia esps sentimientos hacia ella, no sab a como reaccionar porque aunque seguia queriendo a Sasuke, no podia negar que Kakashi le atraia fisicamente y que tener una relaci n con un hombre mayor y tan maduro como Kakashi ser a interesante, adem s de que l era su sensei eso lo hacia a n m s atractivo... pero con tantas cosas que pasaban en su mente no sabia como reacionar..

-Kakashi sensei yo... no s que decir en esto momento..-era normal que una chica de su edad se sorprenda al ante tal declaraci n por parte de su sensei, pero al ver Kakashi su expresi n de inseguridad temor dijo.  
-no te preocupes Sakura entiendo s que tu amas a Sasuke, adem s soy tu sensei y no deberia estar diciendote estas cosas, disculpame por favor y olvida todo lo que acabo de decir- dijo levantandose de su lugar para comenzar a caminar, pero al momento de dar el primer paso fu detenido por Sakura quien lo agarr de la manga de su sudadera.  
\- Kakashi sensei no se vaya por favor quedese, no quiero estar sola, adem s yo a usted...lo quiero mucho y tambi n siento que me gusta,siempre ha estado cuidandome y preocupandose por mi, asi que me gustaria intentarlo con usted- le respondi bastante nerviosa con sus mejia sonrrojadas y sin poder verle a los ojos por la verguenza que sentia al decirle esas palabras al que por a os hab a visto como su sensei, sin embargo lo admiraba y eso hac a que le atrayera, aunque ella habia estado enamorada de Sasuke no podia olvidar lo mal que este la habia tratado todos estos a os, pero Kakashi siempre habia estado ahi, asi que ella pensaba darse una oportunidad con l.

luego de esas declaraciones los dos se vieron a los ojos y Kakashi pudo notar esos ojos verdes aun m s brillantes de lo que recordaba y a la luz de la luna se veian m s hermosos todavia, el peliplateado baj su mirada hacia sus labios rosados deseoso de sentir su sabor, a lo que Kakashi tom el ment n de la joven y con un suave y cari oso rose de sus labios con los de ella comenzaron a besarle al principio fu un tanto lento y despu s de unos cuantos segundos ese beso se torn m s apasionado, intensificando el juego, haciendo arder la llama de sentimientos que sentia Kakashi hacia ella, intruduciendo su lenguas , explorando cada especio de la cavidad de la kunoichi hasta donde alcanzaba a lo que ella respondia jugando tambibien le correspondia, Sakura no podia negar que el que hasta ahora era su sensei besaba bastante bien, adem s de sentir su aroma tan fresco y varonil de Kakashi que sentia que la volvia loca, no paraba de tener pensamientos lujuriosos hacia l, entre m s la besaba m s se exccitaba sensaciones nuevas que no habia tenido antes hoy se apoderaban de ella, de un momento a otro Kakashi rompi aquel apasionado beso, pues sentia que no era correcto porque algui n los podia ver..

-Espera Sakura, no es correcto que hagamos esto aqui, ser mejor que vayas a tu casa, si alguien nos mira juntos de esta manera podia traernos serios problemas- le dijo el sensei con una tierna mirada, l s lo la queria proteger asi que no tuvo de otra m s que despedirse de ella en ese momento.

-Est bien Kakashi sensei, pero... te ver ma ana?- le pregunt la ninja m dico se sentia un poco extra a y a la vez con miedo no queria sentir que era s lo un juego de Kakashi, pero luego de es su sensei la volvi a besar y le asegur diciendo:

\- por supuesto que si, lo que yo siento por ti Sakura es muy real y no quiero que pienses que por ser mayor que t , s lo quiero jugar con tus sentimientos jam s har a eso- le asegur con una tierna y dulce sonrrisa, esa sonrrisa que hac a que la joven se sonrrojara aun m s, estaba empezando a sentir algo m s que s lo cari o y atracci n, se estaba enamorando...  
Y asi los dos se despidieron con un beso y con la promeso de volverse a ver, debajo de aquel cielo alumbrado por la luna llena que era testigo de aquellas palabras, besos y declaraciones de amor, entre los dos ninjas de la hoja...


End file.
